the hundran planet
by eragon219
Summary: a young boy must fight his way through monsters to regain his home planet. will he succeed or will he fail?
1. Chapter 1

Missing mum

The deserted hallway was silent as he stood in its dark, empty tunnel. He checked his skin to see his unbreakable armour lay fastened tightly to his skin, his helmet was in his arms with nothing but two eye holes cut into it. He had no weapon , the armour was his only defence, he tried to stare even further down the hallway but the darkness was to strong and soon started to eat away more of the corridor. He panicked as the only light source outside was disappearing below the horizon, his heart raced inside him as he took the first step towards his greatest fear.

He awoke in his bed as he appeared back in his room. _It was a dream, _he thought as he raised himself from his slumber. His heart was still racing and he was covered in slimy sweat. He wiped his forehead struggling for energy, he was breathing heavily and he let out a huge sigh of relief as he was once again safe in his own room.

He jumped out of bed and put on his clothes as he made his way slowly to his mum in the kitchen. His name is Fronzek and he is a Hundre, a type of species that does not need to eat or drink much and has the power to control a single substance anywhere, he can control water, it is a very rare ability and he is the only one on the whole ship who has that power, his species used to live peacefully on a huge planet near the Morgraz star, as we called it, now they have lost a war to the vile grozan, a rotten species which used to live at the hidden bottom of the vast open sea until they invaded the land and forced them to evacuate to the skies above, now all their species, or what's left of them, live frightened in the orbit of their planet, millions of spaceships in different shapes and sizes hidden in space, it is horrible, his species now is very wary of every move they make as to make sure they do not disappear completely from space, he is the only Hundre he had ever seen that is a risk taker, he has jumped down a small sewer to be stopped quickly by the tunnels within, it took them weeks to find him hidden in the central cleaning station, he wanted to be hidden as he had been teased at school for his urge to get to the outside space or to the wide jungles of his planet, that was his dream for life, he had also nearly got to the gravity room but if he got in there he would be killed by the intense pressure, he had been everywhere in the ship, excluding the control room and the gravity room, the control room was where the captain of the ship worked day and night to avoid any oncoming space ships flown by other Hundre.

he walked into the kitchen to see his mum gone, this was a rare thing as she was usually standing there making breakfast for him and forcing him to try and get a job around the ship now he had finished school. Fronzek walked out into the corridor and saw no one but his annoying neighbour delivering the post to him.

"Have you seen my mum?" asked Fronzek to his annoying neighbour, Dorax. Dorax looked confused.

"is she not here like always?" asked Dorax handing Fronzek the daily post as it floated from his hand to Fronzeks hands, Dorax having the power to control paper, this was the most common power.

"No" said Fronzek as he became disappointed, he had no information.

"anyway must be going, there is a good story on page 7 in the newspaper giving me more excitement then when my boss gave me a raise, it is very good, look at it, you might like it too, anyway I'll be seeing you" he walked off to knock on Fronzeks next door neighbour, Utgell. He would often talk too much, like today.

Fronzek quickly opened the paper to page 7 to find an odd title "touchdown Hundre"


	2. Chapter 2

The control room

Fronzek stared at the newspaper article and immediately saw the giant picture underneath of a giant laser with an odd shape like a misshapen pear, the article was not long but took up half the page, he then began to read _'we have been analysing your requests carefully and seventy five percent of you want to have the planet back and have our beautiful beaches back and our luxurious sites, the remaining twenty five percent of you want the grozan destroyed by, what most said, ripping the head clean off their vile shoulders and fed to the blood thirsty joraz dogs. After much research and tests we have concluded that we can make all your dreams come true with a simple invention, the yaser. The yaser can destroy up to three armies all at once and give them a burning sensation inside making their guts boil and bleed causing a slow and painful way to die, but the yaser will not be fully operational for thousands of years so we have designed the yaser point two, a simple invention worthy of killing four or five people at once and not our intentional idea. It will be strapped to the biggest of our ships, the Hundra now floating peacefully above the nerbin reef near finstralia , as this is the only ship big enough to carry in and it is currently stored there right now for safekeeping, next we must think about the battle plan carefully so we may not lose, we will need armies of hundreds or thousands so I urge over twenties to join our amazing army and help in our greatest war, thank you. We may soon have our planet back. The new age has begun'_ Fronzek looked up in surprise.

"have our planet back" he whispered, he always remembered his grandfather telling him stories of just sitting on the beach with his grandma and watching the star set go under the calm ocean as it sank round the planet, "wow, our planet" he continued "back".

Fronzek turned into the empty flat and placed the newspaper on his bed, and then he started to laugh to himself quietly as he left the room to look for his mother. He walked out to see Dorax talking to Utgell who was standing in the doorway with his morning robe on. Fronzek still chuckled to himself as he walked down the empty hallway, for the first time ever he gave Utgell and Dorax a faint smile as he passed.

He walked down the hall laughing to himself again; he passed several doors before the laugh came down to a faint giggle. A huge metal door stood in his way at the end of the long hallway with a picture of the coat of arms of the Hundre printed onto the sheet of metal, their world in the shadow of the giant Morgraz star shining on the once amazing planet, the sea had huge jagged rocks spiking out the tops of the waters near the great nerbin reef, on the land was huge trees and plants stretching to the sky like a jungle and on the great star was the huge words Hundre.

He knocked five times slightly hurting his wrist on the metal. A small camera appeared in the corner of the huge door to quickly examine Fronzek quickly and disappear back into his hiding place, the door opened slowly with a loud creak to demand his entry.

About twenty Hundre all stared at him from their workplace as if he was some kind of prey they could feast on for lunch. Fronzeks heart was beating quickly and his other more powerful heart was beating even faster.

"WHAT!" came a voice behind the door to make Fronzek jump quickly. A huge eight foot guard appeared and towered over Fronzek as he stood helpless in his frightening presence, muscles bulged out his arms, legs and torso, Fronzek noticed the ships coat of arms, their ship in the presence of the Hundran planet like their planet was in the shadow of the Morgraz star, and immediately knew he was one of the ships guards.

"I...I...I was wondering if you've seen my mum anywhere?" cowered Fronzek still standing under the frame of the front door.

"No, now be gone" shouted the guard giving Fronzek a push out the door. Fronzek knew that that room was the sub-control room.

The door slammed shut hard by the guard and dents came to the outer side of the metal door. Fronzeks hearts was still beating a mile a minute as he quickly walked back to the empty flat. He looked over his shoulder every couple of steps to make sure the guard would not follow him. He passed Dorax on the way back down to see him still talking about the small article in the paper to his neighbour five rooms down, Kinsak.

He finally came back to the flat to see his mother still out and not in the kitchen. Fronzek decided to have breakfast without her and sat at the table eating his asteroid clumps as he thought of where else in the ship she could be hiding. He quickly finished his breakfast and made his way into his empty room to read the other stories in the paper, he was wondering if he was in their again for his stunt yesterday of getting into the ships torture chamber to see the man eating species, and to play his video game to see if he could finally slay the unbeatable jogre.

Hours passed, Fronzek was watching his Sorman the Hundre emperor clock go round repeatedly as he tried to beat the jogre but kept on failing time and time again. Finally the front door opened, Fronzek went out to see his mother and see if she would make him any lunch now but when he went into the front room he froze as the monster guard stood there instead.

"Follow me", ordered the guard as he turned and walked out the door, Fronzek thought it was a bad idea not to follow him as he thought of what may happen to him if he didn't. Fronzek quickly rushed out the door and after the beast guard as he walked down the hallway back towards the sub-control room, Fronzek firmly shut the door behind him.

He started to run at the length of just one of the guards steps but all he could do was get behind him as he ran. The guard could only just walk down the hallway with his head down and pushing his body to the right to avoid the left side door handles going into his side.

What felt like hours, they finally reached the tall door as the guard pushed the dented side to open in and in opened with immense force causing it to slam against the metal wall. Once again all the workers stared at him as he walked though being silent as he took a step into the room. The guard pointed to a chair facing the wrong way.

"Go and talk to her" he said sounding angry for some reason. Fronzek slowly walked to the chair seeing everyone now getting back to their work some levitating plastic for the controls and wires, others were levitating paper in huge piles. Fronzek turned back to see the guard sleeping by the dented door in a small chair which looked like it would fall and break at any minute.

Fronzek turned his attention once again to the backwards chair he walked slightly faster now he knew no one was looking at him anymore. He placed his arm on the chair as he reached to it to have it immediately grasped by someone sitting in the chair.

"Hello Fronzek" said the voice. Fronzek turned to the chair to see a beautiful women sitting there.

"H...how do you know my name" said Fronzek nervously. The women began to laugh.

"Number one, you are always in the local paper, and number two, you mother always talks about you" laughed the beautiful women. One of Fronzeks hearts jumped.

"Do you know where my mother is?" said Fronzek hopefully. The Woman's face changed to a serious frown.

"There will be time for that later" she said as she turned to face the door which led to the main control room. "First I would like to discuss the matter of the war that will take placed on the thirteenth of Smay, the war with the yaser" she exclaimed "we have come to a conclusion to use your one of a kind power...".

"One of a kind" noticed Fronzek "I thought there were others with my power?"

"NO, you are the only one, now listen" she had gotten angry very quickly "this war has decided to take you as a recruitment along with a thousand more Hundran which can control some metal, some fire and others electric, these are the most powerful powers but they are nothing compared to the water ability, their powers special abilities will stop after learning so much but yours will go on until you want their power to stop"

"I've never used it before, there's no water on the ship" Fronzek exclaimed.

"Yes we are aware of that that is why we will train you with the water later, now stop interrupting and listen" she hissed as she carried on "we have decided to transfer you to the Hundra for fighting against the enemy armies, your water ability will be useful for us as the vile grozan have a bubble of water inside them to help them stay alive on land, your ability will be able to blow up this bubble and scare back to the ocean where they belong, we have been talking to your mother..."

"My mother!" said Fronzek.  
"Shut up and listen" shouted the women "she has agreed to let you go to the planet to fight in the war, on the condition that you are well protected and not in the front line. Don't worry you will not come out dead"

"That's lovely" said Fronzek hesitantly thinking of the fright of the battle.

"Now what we ask of you is that you make up your mind quickly and to step this way" she gestured towards the door in front of herself showing the ships coat of arms on the door just like the guards outfit. Through there was the main control room that Fronzek had never seen before.

She stood and walked to the door quickly.

"May I ask your name?" asked Fronzek hoping to get a good answer.

"Isgral" said the women as he walked under a flying piece of paper. Fronzek smiled, she looked about the same age as Fronzek and he was a couple of inches over her as she opened the control room door to reveal a long dark corridor filled with pictures, most empty for future years but it also showed past leaders a few generations back, at most five pictures hung on the walls.

"Wow" said Fronzek as he looked at the captain's pictures, then he came to the last picture to see a smart picture of his own mother. "What?" he said as he gaped at the photo. He turned to see Isgral about half way down the dark hall. Fronzek rushed after her.

"Why is my mother on your wall?" asked Fronzek. Isgral stopped and looked at Fronzek.

"What, you don't know?" asked Isgral startled.

"Know what?" he asked paying close attention.

"Your mother is the leader of all of us" she laughed, Fronzeks mind stopped as he stood there, his mouth still open wide, he stood there frozen solid. "I guess you never knew as you were always out on weekdays getting in trouble with the police and she doesn't work weekends except for now".

This was all big news for Fronzek; she had another life that he didn't know about. She continued to walk down the hall followed very slowly by Fronzek as he walked with his mouth still open wide.

At last they reached the end of the hall where bright light was beaming through the door. The door opened without Isgral even touching it. It must be someone of the other side of the door. Fronzek looked in to see at least ten more of the monster guards walking around the office and grunting at Fronzek. About twenty other people were walking around the office doing work and occasionally looking up at Fronzek at the door. Windows and controls were placed all around the walls of the ship; the window was facing directly at the Morgraz star making the room incredibly bright. A small bubble of a chair was facing the star.

It turned slowly as it revealed his mother in a coat of silver and blue with the ships arms as the logo.

"Good afternoon, Fronzek" said his mother smiling towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hundra

Fronzek still couldn't believe his eyes. He had always wondered who drove the ship but never thought in a million light years that it would be his own mother.

It looked as though she had been crying as her face was blotchy and her cheeks were wet and shiny.

"This may be some big news for you Fronzek because I hadn't told you because I didn't want you to tell all your friends at school but now I think you're old enough to know that your mother is in fact the captain and spends all her time here when you are up and about all over the ship, I am a secret captain and no one outside of the control or sub-control room knows that I am their captain. Anyway back to business, I have been talking all morning about our situation in the war or the new age battle, as some of our scientists call it, and I have agreed to let you go to war so they have my approval all they need now is yours, with you it will be a lot easier and we will be sure to win but again the decision and the new age for our people lies in your hands" Fronzek looked at his hand for some kind of joke but no one even showed a giggle.

"When are you coming home?" asked Fronzek. Everyone looked at him angrily.

"Not until later, Fronzek, for now they need me here to explain our situation, think about the army" she turned back to the Morgraz star and, now Fronzek had noticed, there were hundreds of ships all circling the planet. _We can't lose_ he thought to himself as he walked out the room again with Isgral walking beside him; this was the toughest decision he had to make.

He walked back to his flat; Isgral had abandoned him at the sub-control room. Fronzek went to the kitchen first to prepare himself some lunch. He then slowly walked to his room to look at the newspaper to see a picture of a Hundran army man. _Is this my destiny in life?_ He thought _I have always been a risk taker and I do have an amazing ability but on the other hand I may never see my mother again_.

After much well thought thinking he finally came to a conclusion.

"I'll do it" he whispered to himself as he thought of himself as a Hundran hero. Moments later the flat did not only contain him as the door opened, Fronzek opened it a crack to see his mother at the door _I thought it might have been the guard_ he thought and he opened his own door to greet her.

She looked down "have you come to a decision yet?" she asked. Fronzek nodded, he noticed a tear roll down the side of her face "so you'll do it?" Fronzek looked down and then nodded again. She turned away still crying and said the pod leaves in the morning be ready, she then walked out of the room and Fronzek turned to head for bed.

The morning came too quickly for Fronzek, he had a hard time getting out of bed until his mother called him for his breakfast, he quickly got changed and then headed for the front room.

"GOOD LUCK, FRONZEK" shouted the room, Fronzek jumped as he saw all his neighbours, Dorax, Utgell, Virgre, Humnen, Jagshar, Kihstrut, Norwell and Isgral, It was a surprise party for his army duties.

They all stared at him until he replied "thank you" Fronzek sounded a bit frightened to see all his neighbours before he had even had breakfast. They all approached him and gave a small cry and something to say, all cried except for Isgral and Dorax who only talked to other people. Next to talk to Fronzek was Dorax, he approached.

"Fronzek, you have always been like a son to me as I talk to you in the mornings, I have never had a son before but you are the closest anyone comes to it and I hope to see you in the future, you will never truly be gone to us and...an..." he started to cry and couldn't finish the sentence. The last up was Isgral.

"Fronzek, you are a true Hundre to do what you are doing right now you must want your species to live and thrive on our planet once more, I have only seen you once and for some reason I liked you as a friend or brother the minute I laid my eyes on you, I will be talking to you all the time you are on this planet to make sure you are safe and in your primary location, thank you so much Fronzek".

"To Fronzek" shouted Utgell holding a huge hamburger in the air then taking a mighty chunk out of the side. Fronzeks mother approached him quickly.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked quickly.

"I've got to do this for the Hundre, I can't back down now" he exclaimed as he looked at all the people in the room. "This is for the Hundran children of the future" he said as he looked to the floor and a few drops of water dripped from his eyes and on his lap.

About an hour passed before the first guest left, Dorax, left for his mail duties. Then a lot left about five minutes after him leaving Fronzek and his mother left alone. Fronzeks mother came to him once the last person left.

"Goodbye, Fronzek" she started "I just wanted to say I have always been proud of you for everything you've done even when you have caused a lot of mischief, I have always appreciated you being different and I hope you will be ok through this adventure, you do know you will definitely come back with some injuries right?" Fronzek nodded "good, I just wanted to make sure you know what you're doing. You know you have the support of all of our ship and all of the Hundre" Fronzek nodded again.

"Thank you" he replied "for everything you've done even while running the ship all on your hands, just thank you" Fronzeks mother started to cry and jump on him for maybe one last hug before he took off for this amazing and brutal journey.

"Well then, let's go" she said now standing up to walk out the door.

"What about my stuff?" he asked, she stopped and turned.

"What would you need, it's all on the Hundra?" she replied. Fronzek thought for a moment.

"Good point" he sighed "let's go" he stood and walked to the door after his mother taking one last look at his home for twenty years and walked slowly out the front door to his unpredictable future.

The hall was empty, except for Dorax bringing round the daily newspaper again; it was dark as he walked down the hallway with his mother at his side.

"Did I ever tell you it was your father that fought in the first war we tried, they never found his body so he was presumed dead" said Fronzeks mother as she walked slower and slower down the hall.

After the long journey to the ships P.O.D floor (puny old dominator) he had to say goodbye to his amazing mother, she jumped in again for 1 last hug before letting him go off into the pod and let him go and be a man. This was the greatest adventure Fronzek had ever been on and he knew in his heart he would never see his mother again so he cried and walked into the small pod with Isgral by his side and another man who he had never seen before.

"Goodbye, my son" said Fronzeks mother as she waved with both hands and not using one to dry off her soaked tears. Fronzek pressed his face to the pod glass and stared at his mother, he then had an idea. With a flick of his wrist he made the tears spell the words 'bye mum, I'll see you again someday, never forget me' she looked back at her son drifting further from herself to the deep space and eventually to the dangerous planet, she said something Fronzek couldn't hear but could make out from the gesture in her words 'I'll never forget you, war hero' he smiled at her and took his seat once more in the pod.

"So what's your name?"Asked Fronzek trying to make conversation to the stranger, he noticed he was shaking from fright but Fronzek was not that bothered by it as much as him.

"S...S...Sungray", he replied to Fronzek now nodding.

"My name's Fronzek, I'm here for my super rare ability and I'm missing my mum already" said Fronzek now lay back in his stone seat.

"At least you have a mother, or even people who care about you, because I have no one. That's why I have this job and it is also why I am grumpy a lot of the time, my parents were killed by execution when they were accused of beating the plumber with a rock hard leather pipe, but they were not guilty, I saw a small man kill him then run off and my dad picked up the pipe and my mother was accused as well" said Isgral as she stared out the window to see the Hundra come slowly into view.

"All I said was that I miss my mum, I just wanted to start conversation", said Fronzek "and I don't understand anything you just said".

"Just forget it", ordered Isgral "it's not important" she sighed as the Hundra was getting bigger and bigger each second.

Another pod had blasted from the Hundran. Fronzek tried to get a good view of who it was, immediately he saw a tall crown" it's the emperor" he shouted. They all turned to see, "what's he doing? Where is he going?" asked Fronzek.

"Well he's not really going to stay on the Hundra while it goes to war is he, Fronzek, he's going to our ship" Isgral sounded very snooty and sungray was very quiet in the corner, a slight squeak and whimper every few seconds.

"I think we can be great friends" said Fronzek "we're all in a little group at the moment and we need each other to survive the war, what do you say, pals?" Fronzek crossed his arms to point at Isgral and sungray, they both hesitated then shook slowly and they all sighed as they sat in the cramped pod.

"When do we get out of here?" asked Fronzek staring at the approaching Hundra.

"Soon" said Isgral "very very soon". She looked to the floor and scratched her head. "I can't wait to get out, apparently I heard that we get welcomed as heroes and get a great bed and banquet before the journey, I don't know if I will get it because I will be in the control room collecting transmissions from you" she pointed at Fronzek "and a lot of the other Hundre".

The pod shook terribly like a hard earthquake before it stopped completely; the door opened making a small whooshing noise. Isgral climbed out, followed closely by Sungray and finally Fronzek who stepped out to breath in the ships air and not the cramped pod air. He looked around to see a huge room which went as tall as the tallest building from the bottom to the top, metal sheets covered the walls, families were lined up in the room to evacuate the war machine, a window was set above the pods and through their Fronzek saw some Hundre fixing the yaser to the outside, the room was amazing as guards, army privates and all sorts of people stood lined around the huge room, some people were using their powers to levitate some of the luggage to the appropriate pod and seeing the families blasted through space to the next spaceship and finally a huge door was standing on the far side of the room with the Hundre coat of arms printed huge on the centre. Monster guards were placed all around the room. Fronzek had arrived in the Hundra.


End file.
